Reflections of a female concubine
by LovelyAznGurl
Summary: When Pan Son is sold into slavery during the sayian wars by her own mother. The only thing left for her to do is fall in love with her new Master. TP
1. Prologue

A/N: This is just an idea of mine I'm seeing how well it will progress. The characters are a little bit out of character but I promise that it will all make sense in the end. Oh yeah, and I brought Planet Vegeta back so that I could write this story. I know it was destroyed but it will help me develop a unique and interesting genre of storytelling..lol.

Epilogue:

It was the time of the Sayian wars and my father had been sent off to Planet Vegeta in a somewhat desperate plea to end the harsh torture of the human race. I never saw my father after the age of 10. Gohan Son no longer existed and soldiers marched and knocked upon my door waiting to deliver the bad news to my now widowed mother. Lack of food and money drove her to ultimately sell me to the Prince of Vegeta as a concubine. I never anticipated being sold, loosing my father and being betrayed by the only family I was directly related to. This is my story, I'm Pan Son and now I belong to the Prince of Vegeta as a "Birthday Present." The world falters and breaks into pieces in front of my eyes but only the reality of it all will shine through eventually.

Seventeen

Two sayian soldiers knocked upon my door waiting to deliver the news to my mother, Videl Son. My father had been missing for 7 years the last time I saw him was at the age of 10 and a war between human and sayians alike had just begun. My grandfather had died a year ago fighting for Earth, it was either fight for earth or the sayian race. In an effort to protect us he fought for Earth. To those upon planet Vegeta the human race had gotten in the way of full dominance over the Earth. No one was safe, the soldiers who came knocking upon the doors of families only reported death and despair. It was finally our time and that is exactly what came out from both their lips.

"Son, Gohan has been captured and killed by the Vegetain forces, we send our deepest sympathies to you and your daughter." The soldiers stated in a nonchalant tone.

My mother stood there with such disbelief that she went mad and I suppose knowing that I had no other family to go to, she sold me. As a way to pay off her debt, buy food, and get rid of the "burden" I supposedly caused for her.

"Mother don't let them take me, why are you doing this?"

"You must mind me Pan, I only look out for your best interests" my mother said as she mopped around, waiting for soldiers to pick me up and take me to Planet Vegeta.

"Please don't let them take me away….I'll be better I promise." I sobbed profusely.

"Don't let them take me away." I wrapped my hands around my mother's ankles, but she just pulled me along like a rag doll.

"I love you Pan, but I can no longer provide for you. And selling you to the enemy is the only way I know you'll be safe." She said in a calming manner that didn't seem to soothe me any.

"Please understand my disposition, you are my daughter, I know that I cannot provide a livable environment for you any more. You will be well taken care of I know this for a fact my dear."

My mother had gone mad after she found out that my father had died. There was no Chi-chi, and Goku. It seemed like the light in her eyes had burned out and all that was left was an empty and soulless women. She was alone and even though I tried to provide comfort it wasn't enough for the aches and pains I knew she harbored. Sometimes now that I think back it is just such a difficult thing for me to accept, for in the face of humility I didn't stand tall. What am I, just another woman to be sold into slavery to a man whose father killed my father? I believe not, I won't be the one to satisfy his pleasures as a concubine. If I die at least I knew it was because I'm trying to keep my morals straight. Clutching onto my mothers leg as she dragged me along would do no good, I just wanted that warmth at least for a moment.


	2. Chapter 1: Running Away

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm really happy that this story actually interested people. This is one of my first stories so I'm glad to get any reviews at all, I'm just happy that they were all good. Ne ways here's the first chapter!!

The banging upon the door echoed through the house as I knew my fate would soon arrive, I just didn't quiet know how soon. My mother and I had our last talk just twenty minutes ago.

Twenty Minutes Past

Sometimes I wondered as I looked into the eyes of my mother what she thought, why she'd do this to the last bit of family that she had left. I was angry but I could never hate her for what she had done to me.

"Mom" I said in the faintest tone that I could fathom.

"Yes Pan?" the sweetness in her voice cracked when she said my name and tears douched her delicate face.

"Mother please don't cry I just want to talk to you. Just please talk to me." I begged as I tried to embrace her but all she did was shun me away.

"Oh Pan." My mother's petite figure shook back and forth. She looked like a lost child not knowing what would come for her. I just watched waiting for her next words.

"I'm so sorry." Another long pause and more sobs emitted from her as she shook.

"I panicked when King Vegeta showed up at the door with a bounty for you…he said he would kill you due to your relation to your father." Just the mention of my father in any sentence lately made her upset. So for her to say his name with such strength amazed me. Sometimes I had empathy for her.

Not once did I think about how hard this was for her, for me it was just a matter of believing that everyone dies. After grandma and grandpa died I knew that if would not be to long before my own father did the same.

"The only way to ensure your safety was to make him an offer which would confine you to his son, thus I've made an alliance by giving you up." She sobbed harder.

"Me, breed?" I laughed at even the thought of seeing myself with children. I had such a great distaste towards children. I thought it rather a foolish idea that my mother would even consider that I would breed with some unknown man, especially one whose dad had killed my father.

"Yes, I know you dislike children Pan but if you do this then Earth is saved and your father and Grandfather would not have died in vain." A mother's hope for her child is to not be selfish but at the moment all I could think of was myself.

"How dare you sell me as some prostitute…what kind of mother are you?" it was harsh but the anger that burned inside was indescribable. "You believe truly that by selling your own daughter as a prostitute that will solve Earth's problems? That by me producing children for a man I do not love nor care about because I am forced to would make you happier then to see me die?!?!"

"I am your mother and I know what is best for you, Pan!!! I could not bear to see you die. Your father will not die in vain because of your selfishness. If this solves Earth's problems so be it. You are my daughter and you must obey me!!! I don't care if you don't love him." My mother was never the angry type and to see her explode scared me. Even though I was stronger then her, the pure anger I saw in her face made her look like she would soon turn into a super sayian.

"You'll regret this mother, I promise you. Giving me up is the last thing you want to do because while you sleep every night content in your bed you 'll be thinking of how horrible you have made my life!" As these words were said I looked straight into her eyes hoping to burn my message into her soul. It worked as she clinched her fists and tears dripped down onto her chin. She clutched my wrist but I immediately snatched it away from her grasp.

"I'm not your daughter, Videl Son, remember you've sold me?" I meant to hurt her the best way I knew how. With all I had to say I left and retreated to my room.

A knock was heard downstairs upon our wooden door, all I wanted to do was stay in the warmth of my bed. They would not take me I had decided even though I had told my mother otherwise. These sayian soldiers would not take me without a fight, for that was what my father taught me to do. _In trouble times Pan when you have no other way to get out of a predicament then fight, for it would be better to die fighting then to just give up._ Dad was right I couldn't just let them take me, although in this case I would not die.

The banging upon the door grew loud as two men stepped inside waiting for me to come down stairs. They would not just take me as if I was just a weak helpless women, I would fight the best way I knew how. Of course I came downstairs but instead of complying with their orders, I threw a large ki blast at each soldier hoping to run from the terror that would become my life. The only place to run to was the dark, dank forest that was near my house.

It began to pour, nothing I could do would keep them away for long. So all I could do was enjoy the last bit of freedom there was. The rain poured, and it grew darker as I stumbled over trees and finally found a small resting spot in a cave near the seashore. A fire was already lit inside, and I recognized a shadowy figure with spiky hair as my uncle.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" I said in shock, for I believed that he had also died along with my father.

"I've been hiding here to ensure that the sayian soldiers don't find me, they'll kill me if they do." He looked the same just the smile that was always upon his face had disappeared.

"Why are you here Pan? Shouldn't you be taking care of your mom?" he said with a puzzled expression.

"My mother has sold me to them, according to her you won't be harmed. But I think that is a total lie, she believes that by making this contract with Vegeta he will back away from the destruction of the human race." Anger and disgust emitted from every word I said.

"I don't believe your own mother would sell you, Pan I won't let them take you. Stay with me we can hide out for as long as we can. At least I'll know that you're okay and I haven't talked to anyone for at least a year in fear of endangering someone. We're both in the same boat. Don't worry Panny, you'll be taken care of as long as I'm here." That was one of the first time I had seen him smile in 7 years. I felt comfortable and eventually dosed off. Knowing that at least for sometime I would be okay.

Tell me what you think!! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, sorry it took me so long a lot of things have been going on.


	3. Chapter 2: Decissions

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…also this story is going to develop slow but don't worry I'm going to put some twists in it, some

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…also this story is going to develop slow but don't worry I'm going to put some twists in it, some of the things I've thought of I don't believe anyone else has thought of. So if you have any suggestions just tell me. Thanks again!

The sun had arose, light peaked into the cave they were small glimpses but nonetheless I knew I'd be safe for now. Goten's chest rose and compressed as he continued into a heavy sleep. I missed those carefree days when nothing mattered and we used to place, spar, and laugh at just how beautiful life was. I gazed at him, black hair, strong features, and remembered that he once had the innocence of a child. Even I had that innocence, but once the war started everything had been taken away and along with it innocence was taken away. I miss my former self, my carefree self, but memories are the past and the present would only get harder.

Soldiers

Two soldiers had pressed on in the hopes of finding the prince's new mate. She was no where to be found, and her ki had been suppressed so much that it was hard to locate exactly where she was at. "Vegeta, told us not to come back until we find her" one of the soldiers said to the other. "It is either we find her or Vegeta kills us and chases after the little winch's ass himself" he frowned as he said this but continued onward as if to save himself. Both were quiet fit, but the sudden and abrupt storm had stopped them in there tracks. They camped out yesterday in the dark forest but pushed towards the cave which harbored Goten and Pan. Little to their awareness would they both be faced with two demi-sayians instead of one demi-sayian woman.

Pan and Goten

The rain trickled down from the opening of the cave as Pan sat at the edge listening to the ocean roar and the birds squawk in the sky. The beauty of this place put her in a trance; she didn't even notice the footsteps of her uncle or the two ki that edged closer and closer to the territory where she was located. "Good morning Panny" Goten said with a slight smile on his face. "Are you okay?" he had stared at her for about fifteen minutes before he had said anything to her.

"I miss home" she said to him, Goten was her best friend and the only one she had ever cried in front. He had disappeared for so long and she had grown cold and hard, but that barrier was broken just from being in his presence. A tear slid down her cheek, and she grasped onto her uncle and looked up into his dark black eyes. "Why are these things happening to me? What have I done to Kami?" She looked up into the sky as if he would answer her question. Goten just stared at her and suddenly embraced her as she let the tears fall, stroking his nieces hair he told her everything would be alright and that he would protect her. She smiled at him, never had she been so weak in the eyes of anyone except for Goten. He loved her like she was his own little sister, he was quiet angry that Videl had the nerve to just stop fighting and give up her own daughter. Even his own mother had more courage then his sister-in-law had, Chichi would never let them take her sons. Even though his mother was not as strong as Videl, she would protect them and give up her own life. _Why hadn't Videl protected her? She was after all the only daughter she had. Just because Gohan died doesn't mean it has to end this way. Poor Pan._

He was taken back into reality when he felt two kis nearing their destination. The only sayians left on earth were him and Pan, or at least the last two sayian fighters. So these approaching kis must be from the soldiers of Vegetesai. They were here to collect there bounty, a young raven haired women with brilliant blue eyes. Nothing would stop them and Goten knew in order to protect his niece he must flee; they would both have to be quick and fast. It seemed as if Kami's was the only place left to go, but how and with so little use of energy or visibility? Sometimes the only thing to do in these situations is to run and run as far and as fast as possible. The love for his niece would not allow her to be sold to a kingdom full or murderers.

" Pan we must run but be very quiet…if I'm left behind keep going you understand me?" Goten looked into his nieces eyes for some conformation. She looked at him with a big scorn upon her face.

"I could never run away and leave you by yourself, it isn't the Son way…what are you honestly thinking? That I would abandon you just like my mother abandoned me? I could never do that to you, you're my only family!" Pan couldn't understand how foolish her uncle could be at times; did he even understand how much he meant to her at this moment? Of course not, such an ignorant fool trying to protect me when he knew I would object…damn you Goten…so much pride, so much love for others. She knew his love for others would kill him just like it had killed Goku, her father loved others but thought about the consequences he brought upon his family. It was quiet honorable for Goten to take care of her but she felt like she didn't need it. The voices of her parents echoed in her head and the last source of comfort would soon be taken from her. Pan looked once more back at the cave near the ocean and finally headed out with Goten.

"Hey Goten, by the way where are we going? How are we going to eat? What's your plan?" Her eyes looked at him for answers.

"Pan stop asking so many questions at once." He chuckled and messed up her hair just a little. "I've decided that the safest place for us is Kami's, he will ensure our safety, but since the sayian soldiers are following closely by I recommend that we walk and remain "invisible" for the time being. We must not alert them to our position or destination, understood?"

I nodded, but wondered when in the world had Goten become so knowledgeable about strategies? We rested that night for just an hour before I sensed the same two kis that had come to take me from my house. Nudging Goten we continued upon our adventure towards Kami's. Little to our knowledge we would not make it as they edged closer and closer each day. Those days were filled with laughter though, I told Goten I didn't understand why the Prince of Vegetasai needed to buy a pleasure mate or whatever if he was a prince and also why he was so persistent on obtaining me. Goten explained to me that even though I was only partially sayian the strength that our family line possessed was most likely stronger then that of the sayian women on Vegetasai.

"Goten? Can I ask you something?" I looked at him as we rested in the grass just for a couple minutes.

"Yeah Pan?" He looked at me with a half smirk on his face, probably disappointed by the way his life had turned out.

"Why do you care so much for people when the world is always unkind to you?"

"I'm not quiet sure Pan, I was just raised that way. Life brings struggles and obstacles but this is who I am. I could ask you the same question Pan. Why are you so tough, so enclosed and only open up to me?" Goten had matured so much once this war had started.

"I don't know either Goten, I don't mean to. People don't understand me I want to be strong, to prove to people that I'm not just an object for men's affection, that I can be a strong woman in a world where men in our race are looked as stronger and superior. If I let my guard down I would be just like my mother, and honestly I don't want that. That's why." I smiled in thought and continued to look at the stars until my eyes closed. Goten looked at me in awe after my statement, and kept lookout until sunrise.

"Wake up Pan" Goten somewhat shouted, I jumped up in shock.

"What's going on Goten?" He sounded worried and I was a bit concerned. If they did capture me what would happen to Goten? Would the King fulfill his promise to my mother? I highly doubted it.

"They are getting closer, we must leave." He grabbed my hand helping me up and then we fleed as far as we could and diverted our path so that our scent was scattered in different directions. My grandfather had taught Goten a lot about Sayains during this war and one thing was that Sayain males could always smell the scent of a woman Sayain. They would know that we had stopped by that area and that was how they were tracking us down, by my own scent. In a way I felt like my own body had betrayed me…how stupid, how idiotic was I to find Goten and drag him into my mess? He's been through enough, I can't let this persist.

When he was sleeping I decided to sneak away very quietly and levitated a little off the ground to ensure that I did not make any noise. This used very little energy and also got me farther then when we had been walking. To my shock he grabbed my leg pulled me down and then scorned me for my idiotic behavior.

"Do you want to be captured?" He looked angry, an emotion that I seldom ever saw.

"No." I muttered.

"Don't do stupid things like this Pan, I know you think you're a badass but we have to stick together do you understand? You wouldn't last a day because you are a woman, it's easy for me to escape Pan because I don't leave a scent."

"Goten I understand…I don't want to put you in danger any more do you understand me? Do you know how I'd feel if my last bit of real family died?" My facial expression represented seriousness, worry, and loss all at once.

"If I know you survived Pan and I died for it I'd be satisfied. Don't worry about me I will go down fighting and die the way a warrior should." He smiled and I realized my eyes had begun to water at his words.

"How dumb are you Goten…I'm not worth all your trouble. When have I ever done anything for you like that? You will not die, I promise you this. If they take me that's fine now let me leave please." I begged, he can't make me suffer another death to this never ending war. Maybe if I produced a strong heir to the throne then everything upon earth would be left alone. I hated kids but if it ensured the safety of my friends and family I would do it.

"I can't Pan…"

"You give me no choice Goten." Instead of thinking rationally I threw a ki blast at him which I knew would alert the soldiers to our location. "You will not die like my dad or your dad!! I will not murder my own Uncle, get out leave me here!!" I screamed in rage. I fired ki blasts at him, kicked him in his groin, and proceeded to run trying to leave him behind. That wasn't a smart idea, and he caught up with me and began to yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize what you've done?" Anger filled his voice, he pulled my arms behind my back put me over his shoulder and ran into flight.

Kami's was close but it wouldn't be reached as two large figures appeared in front of us blocking the way. They had found us due to my stupidity. Almost there yet so far away my fate was locked in place, and so was Goten's. Our last hope lost.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Fight

A/N: Sorry about the long delay I've been really busy, I already have in mind where this story is going to go so I'm going to try to finish the story within my spare time. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy!

A struggle ensued. Two large sayain soldiers stood in front of Goten and me. I knew that I would not give myself up that easily. For if I did all our efforts for the past two days would have been for nothing, and in some way they had become nothing when I put us in danger from my own stupidity.

"So you're the one we've been chasing around for two days?" One of the soldiers spoke up after much awkward silence. I was stunned and could barely move, but nodded my head in response.

"My how beautiful you are" he stroked my hair and out of dislike I shot a ki blast straight towards his face. I powered up and went into a fighting stance.

"Don't touch me" a scream emitted from my mouth, tears mixed in with sweat as I powered up.

"So little girl wants to put up a fight?" the larger one stated.

I always got really heated when someone called me little girl, it was degrading for Christ's sake I was seventeen. I had never reached super Sayain but that was one thing I wanted to accomplish and I had always come relatively close. Today felt like the day, wind swirled around my feet, an aura surrounded my body and I charged towards the larger soldier with all my force.

I could tell that the wind had been knocked out of him, he stood stunned as I proceeded to jab, punch, and kick him from every direction. Goten joined in, and no longer stood idle by. It was probably looked like a firework show to the humans unaware of the fight ensuing in the sky.

No one would take me without a fight, I wasn't going to leave conscious for I had too much pride to want to do so. The soldier met me punch for punch, kick for kick, and ki blast for ki blast. In order to land a blow to him there would have to be a short breach, where he would be unprotected. Finally found it, he left his left side unprotected. I aimed for it punching and jabbing, emitting a loud scream the final breach before super sayain was near.

Unbeknownst to me it was just a game, a small entertainment for them to see a female fighter with such passion and zeal. They were at least twice as strong as me, meaning the fight could have ended several hours ago. For in my mind the belief I had that by trying to beat them to a pulp would eventually tire my opponent out. Goten had pretty much almost obliterated the other sayain soldier. Ki blasts from every direction, a blonde haired Goten, and blood spewed out of every inch of both him as well as the soldiers being. It was a blood bath to see, both covered in blood and sweat. Goten of course less tattered and bruised then the Vegetain warrior.

"KAME HA ME HA" was the last word released from my mouth before a full out transformation changed my raven colored hair to a vibrant blonde. The real fight ensued, bruises covered my body, blood poured from my head, as the soldier powered into super sayain. I was punched in my side as he phased out, the hours of fighting had started to tire me out. With no one to train with for years on end this was the first fight with a real sayain since my father had been alive.

I reacted fast, phasing out as the soldiers face met a fist thrust in his face. Phasing in and out in an effort to confuse him, I landed another throw to his right side. Then one to groin making him kneel over in pain. This was my opportunity, firing several ki blasts towards him while he knelt over. However my excitement over a possible victory side tracked me. He phased in front of me yelling out "SHOURI"which hit me straight in the abdomen, knocking me unconscious.

I pummeled to the ground, the last thing I heard was the faint voice of Goten screaming in agony as the world turned black. We had finally been defeated, as sleep embraced my body. Dreams of happier days filled my head as a deep slumber engulfed my body, the soreness would fade but the never-ending nightmare would be an eternity.

Vegetasai

Where was Goten? My mind struggled to recollect the memories, the tears began to roll down my cheek. Please tell me he is all right. Was I captured? My eyelids slowly opened, as I raised a hand towards my soft ivory skin. It felt lighter then usual as my eyes fully opened the realization that I was engulfed in a tank of water. As I looked down I also realized that I was not clothed, was breathing out of a tube and a blue haired beauty was in front of me typing on a computer.

At first panic set in, I began tapping upon the glass frantically hoping to get out as fast as possible. The blue haired women looked at me, typed something in the computer next to the tank I was encapsulated in. The water began to drain, leaving me standing naked in an empty tank, my hair soaked covering my breasts in an effort to hide my embarrassment. The tank opened allowing me to step out, the blue haired woman warned me not to run and handed me a robe.

" Where exactly am I?" I asked her.

"Your in the palace, you were badly injured so I put you in the regeneration tank." the blue haired beauty replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bulma Vegeta, the Queen of Vegetasai. I don't agree with my husbands antics on how to handle the sayain race on Earth but I know that it would be wise not to run. For if you do all the sayains will be alerted to come after you. I was quiet surprised, my dear, that my husband spared your life." She stated.

" Spared my life? I would have rather died. My family is gone, I don't know what has happened to my uncle. And now I'm a "whore" for your son!!! How dare you tell me that I'm lucky that your husband spared my life? How dare you? If you knew anything about the war on Earth…if you lost your family you'd understand. I broke down into tears. Looking down at the floor in shame for crying in front of a complete stranger tarnishing the little pride that was left.

"I'm sorry, my dear." She looked at me sympathetically, proceeding to embrace me. Suprisingly I let her, feeling the comfort that only a mother could give.

"I told my husband that we would heal you, get you dressed and prepare you to be presented to my son. Please cooperate, he may even allow you freedom. I know from things you may have heard that my husband is callous as well as cold hearted, but there are times where his kindness shines through." Bulma smiled warmly hoping for some sort of acceptance.

Not wanting to cause any more trouble I gave up the fighting, having no where left to run. No one to call family and only the support of myself . A quick nod was all that was needed as I was prepared to meet the King, prepared to meet the Prince, prepared to meet my master.

Please review!! I will try and update in the next couple days or so. Thanks so much for your support!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting with the Prince

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, and now since I have ample amount of time I will try and update at least twice a week. Thanks so much! Now on with the story!

Bulma had showed Pan the room in which she would be prepared to meet her son and the king. It was in some ways odd that they would present her in the fashion of royalty even though all she would be reduced to was a sex slave. As she entered the room within her view there stood a gigantic full-length mirror, rather large chandelier hanging from the middle, as well as a huge walk-in closet and several maids running around sporadically.

She stood in front of a full-length mirror, staring at herself as the many servants surrounded her. They were all vigorously scurrying around her, dressing her, putting makeup on her and doing her hair. The color they had chose for her ivory skin was a deep burgundy embroidered with lace and made out of a rich velvet fabric. The bodice dipped in, pushing up her breasts forming a small amount of cleavage. Her hair was styled in a fashionable up do, curls cascading around her face. While her makeup was simple accentuating the true beauty she was.

When they were all done she turned to look into the mirror, not recognizing who she was. It was a total transformation. She felt beautiful, although she remembered that the only reason she was dressed like this was to become a slave. Sadness engulfed her making her feel week to her knees she decided to sit down. Knowing that in merely a few minutes her body no longer belonged to her.

* * *

Vegeta sat upon his throne rather impatient. First of f the damn women could not be found for two days by his minion soldiers then she proceeded to waist his time. He started to rethink his compromise with Videl, maybe he should of just killed them both. The sole reason he had decided to compromise with Videl was in order to create a very strong heir to the throne for his son. For Pan Son, even though she was only half sayain was stronger then a vast majority of women on Vegetasai.

Vegeta also knew that his Son may not like the idea, but that was tough shit. Vegeta and Bulma had been trying to persuade their son for the longest time to find a mate, and if he didn't want to find one they would force him to find one. Since the kingdom depended on it. Just as he thought about his son he walked in, a frown upon his face as they both waited for the young woman to arrive.

* * *

I walked down the hall following Bulma towards the room where I would meet the king and the prince. My shoes clicked and clacked as I followed her down the hall. I was nervous, I had never done too well being introduced royalty for on Earth there was never the aspect of royalty. Kings, Princes, Queens, and Princesses were only that of fairytale at least to her. They were something of the past for her in Japan.

"I miss home, I miss my mother" she mumbled under her breath forgetting Bulma could hear her.

"It's all right dear, I know this is not like home but I would like for you to make it one. You are welcome to any room in the palace, of course there are certain rooms that you can't go into but I'll show you those tomorrow."

"Thank you" she was so kind to me, treated me like a daughter even though she knew I was just a slave.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, the palace was gorgeous as well as gigantic. After walking for what seemed like hours we finally reached the final destination. Bulma proceeded to open a large door embroidered in a rich gold embellishment. She pulled the handle as light shone from the room I could see two distant figures one with black spiky hair the other with ear length lavender hair.

I felt like I was walking down a red carpet, two men standing at the end both on thrones. Bulma had joined them as well as a younger blue haired beauty who sat next to her. For some time I had not quiet realized but Goten was there standing near the throne in Vegetain armor. This brought a smile to my face knowing he was okay, he mouthed a couple words to me, which looked like "I'm glad your okay". I smiled in return walking closer and closer to the throne. Finally I stopped and curtseyed, waiting to be addressed by the king.

* * *

She was absolutely stunning, he watched her as she walked down the middle of the room. Her face was of the softest ivory, beautiful, delicate, with just the right amount of makeup to accentuate. The dress was of a burgundy accentuating the right curves, she seemed to glide in the dress. He could feel her ki sensing that she was pretty strong, wondering how it would be to spare with her. He had a lot of suitors but was never quiet as attracted to them, most of them were fake wanting his kingdom, or just him for his looks. He hoped that even though this woman was bought she would come to love him or even just get to know him. It had been so long since he had a true genuine friend.

Trunks briefs wasn't aware of the feud between their families, and had no clue Gohan Son was her father just a minor coincidence in the last name. His father hadn't killed Gohan Son, in fact it had been Trunks Vegeta Briefs who had killed him. They had sent him out to finish the job knowing that Trunks would be capable of finishing off the Sayain Earthling.

**Flashback**

That morning he had awoken to his mother urging him to get dressed quickly. She had panicked, it seemed that the many soldiers sent to Earth in an effort to overtake it had failed. All had died at the hands of one strong sayain warrior fighting for Earth. He awoke dressed in the armor of a warrior of Vegetain Royalty and rushed to Earth. Thoughts of what he would possibly be able to do to alleviate the tension, he loved to fight although at the moment compromise seemed more promising.

For his family had been putting the lives of countless innocents on Earth for its possible takeover. They wanted to populate the Earth with that of the Sayain race, enriching the abilities of their people.

Although this would not happen, due to the compromise for one woman who in essence saved the human race from total obliteration. For that to happen her father would have to die and there would have had to be a need for Pan Son in some way, since if Trunks had found a suitor earth would not have had a chance. Luckily all these things fell into place, devastating only one woman.

This man had been fighting for Earth over the course of about eight years, he hadn't seen his wife or daughter within this time. Gohan Son tried to provide the best way he knew how to which was to fight for his own planet to provide for their safety. It had been a bloody war, who knows how many people he could have killed? He would have never known that this was the last day he would fight for his loved ones.

Trunks landed upon Earth within minutes using a technique known as telekinesis. The soft Earth molded around his boots forming a small indent. He proceeded to scope out the ki of his opponent hoping to come to a peaceful agreement. It had been a long time that Earth and the planet of Vegeta had been at war. He just wanted it to end and if there had been no sayains on Earth that were this strong the Earth would have been overtaken by the soldiers of Vegeta.

The Prince began to search for the man's ki hoping to finish the war. He found him hidden in a forest all by himself. No one was around as Trunks hovered as to not make noise on the fresh fallen leaves that covered the ground. He hovered until he was right in front of Son, Gohan.

"Who are you" Gohan stated towards the stranger who had appeared in front of him.

"I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs and I'm from the plane…" before Trunks could finish Gohan took into a fighting stance, threw a ki blast at him and proceeded to power up as much as possible. Before Trunks stood a man with spiked blonde hair, a white aura as well as cold ice blue eyes. He punched Trunks in the stomach sending him flying into a tree.

Trunks got up slowly holding his stomach for a minute as Gohan phased in behind him punching him in the back. Trunks screamed in agony as he powered up, this would not be an easy fight for him. He allowed for his anger to engulf him forgetting that this person who stood in front of him was sayain or human for that matter. His hair spiked up as well as turning a blonde, the same aura that had surrounded Gohan now also surrounded Trunks, and his already blue eyes iced over into a cold ice blue.

Punches and kicks were thrown at one another each met by the other fist or block this went on for several hours. Until finally a break in Gohan's concentration allowed him to land his first blow. As Gohan began to tire out Trunks phased behind him punched him in the back phased in front kicking him in the chest sending Gohan flying into a nearby tree. Then phased back punching Gohan in the side. Gohan groaned in pain, got up as the fight for his life ensued. He phased in and out around Trunks trying to find the perfect opening. It took several minutes of jabbing, punching, and kicking until Gohan found it. He phased above Trunks drawing his fists together bringing his total body down onto Trunks' head. This put the Prince in a dire situation. It was either his life or this mere Sayain Earthling who would not have too much to loose.

He had wanted to compromise but Gohan Son had not allowed the Prince to spare his life instead he fought alone on instinct. Trunks tried to be unaffected by the hit although he could feel his head throbbing. This was it, he couldn't let a half Sayain outwit him, or out fight him. He phased in and out finding every available opening punched Gohan Son until a profuse amount of blood poured out of the poor Sayain's body. The fight had been won, he wanted to spare the man's life. Although just at that moment he had felt accomplished he was hit in the back a pain emanated from his spinal cord all the way to his feet.

The young prince sending a large ki blast straight towards Gohan Son, he yelled "SSSSSHHHHHHH OOOOUUUU RRRRIIIII" out. Trunks phased out before the flame engulfed him, the only thing left of Son Gohan was the tent in which he had lived in within the forest, and the rest of him had turned into ash.

Thank you again for your reviews!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but again since it is the Winter break I am going to try and update at least twice a week!!


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Dream

A/N: Sorry for the delay school started up and I have two jobs so the story chapters will be updated from time to time. Thanks for all your support.

King Vegeta gazed upon me, or rather glared at me. He looked like a mad man at that moment. His eyes seemed a blaze with anger and I knew exactly why. This brought a smile to my face knowing that I outwitted his guards for several days before being captured. As for Vegeta he seemed rather dissatisfied along with very temperamental.

"So you are Pan Son?" He stated in a rather disgusted voice

"Yes, I am" I answered with as little emotion as was possible while still holding the curtsy.

"You're the little winch that wasted not minutes, not hours, but several days of my time. Who do you think you are? You are but a mere woman, a woman who would be found for that matter regardless of how long it took. " When he spoke I felt his ki rise slightly. I had the audacity to smile, thinking it quiet funny that it took some of the best soldiers on Vegeta, some several days to actually find me. Of course this was on my own accord since I gave up trying to flee without thinking of the actual consequences. So it might have even took them longer had I not given up so easily, surrendering was never an option I just lost hope. I knew that no one would save me not even Kami himself could protect me from my fate.

I smirked as he scowled at me.

"You think that your blood will save you? That you avoiding capture you'd make a name for yourself amongst Vegeta-sei? Did you? Did you really believe that a woman of your standing would put even a partial amount of fear in my people?" I looked at him he looked like his vein was about to pop from all the anger and frustration he showed on his face.

"No, I didn't even think of those things. Thanks your highness for giving me credit , I greatly appreciate that you believe I'm smarter then the average woman." I looked up through my bangs and smirked knowing this would irritate him.

"YOOUU ungrateful, ignorant girl how dare you think I, King of Vegeta would give someone with such a filthy blood line any such compliment!!!!!" He stood up slightly still semi-seated in his chair as he grasped the sides of his throne.

"You apparently think that I'm a worthy enough woman to become a sex slave to your son and taint your line. So I would say that I'm a fine enough specimen that you would want to purchase me in order for me and your son to make a strong bloodline." I said this with some disdain but I believed it to be true. For all the other woman King Vegeta could have chosen as a sex slave for his son he chose me. I didn't see any others loitering around the castle. No one had ever told me that the prince had concubines in his presence either. So I believed my assumption must be true. As the last words slipped off my lips, I saw the prince, princess, and Goten look at me in amazement, awe struck perhaps. The King even stopped talking for a couple minutes, I could feel his temper rising. Finally Bulma escorted me out before her husband threatened to kill me. I knew he would with no mercy, but for some reason I felt that he might like me in some respect since I don't think anyone but his wife had ever stood up to him.

"Please be careful what you say to him. I know that he is not the kindest man but he shall provide for you as long as you are here. You'll be treated like a human, Pan, and not a concubine I promise you that. No woman ever wants to give up the only true freedom she possesses, her body, I understand your pain and discomfort. " Bulma looked at me through those cerulean eyes, she was so pure, so very sweet.

How and why had she married such a horrible person? I didn't quiet understand, how someone would marry there total opposite and produce children out of it. I guess maybe just maybe he was sweet to her unlike he was too everyone else surrounding him. Whatever the case I just wanted to get out.

I nodded my head, remaining silent, allowing me to gather some of my thoughts about the day. She led me to my room down a long corridor decorated with massive portraits of the natural beauty of Vegeta-sei.

"I hope you like it here" Bulma stood in front of a rather large door adorned with golden vines and leaves. As she opened it I stepped inside to my surprise it was lined with gold and ivory, a crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Brown curtains adorned the window behind a queen-sized bed complimented with a silky ivory comforter. Alongside it was an armoire filled with dresses, skirts, and training outfits. There was a large chaise which was delicately embellished with a red and gold throw.

"Thank you for your kindness Bulma, I greatly appreciate it" I smiled at her, she had been more of a mother figure to me at this moment then my own birth mother.

"Your welcome to look around the castle if you wish, just let Trunks or Bra know and they will be happy to show you around." She smiled as she closed my door behind her.

I collapsed onto the bed hoping to think for a few hours before falling asleep. The prince was amazingly stunning, he had lavender hair, the same cerulean eyes as his mother, beautiful skin, and from what it looked like a great body. This would be hard for her not to fall in love or even for her not to even lust for him. She remembered in school people mentioned how handsome the prince of Vegeta-sei was but Pan always thought it was a Hoax.

She just really wanted her freedom more then anything, to be happy again. It had been so long it felt since after her father had passed, to get affection from anyone. The only thing she knew was that only she could fulfill that destiny of happiness. No one could fill the void in her heart no matter how hard they tried. The people she thought that she could rely on the most had turned there backs on her in a mere second to save their own asses.

"Dad, why did you have to leave me alone? Didn't you foresee that mom would go crazy? Crazy enough to sell me? I think not.

"I never knew that your mom would sell you Pan. I'm still with you in spirit, I love you please come back to me my child. You know that I would never hurt you." Gohan stood in front of me, offering his hand out to me. Some type of white light surrounded him, making him look like an angel.

"How can I? Oh how I wish I could come with you, father. Why couldn't you take me with you when you battled at Vegeta?? WHY!?!?!? How alone I feel, how sad I feel knowing that I could've solved all our problems if I might have been there. I could've saved you father I could've saved you!!!! I knelt down and cried profusely, the tears would not stop flowing down my face they ran off my face like the slightest trickle of rain.

"I'll never leave you Pan , please come back to us!" Suddenly I heard a loud pounding on my door.

I woke up from my sudden slip into slumber, bringing my hand near to my face I felt the wetness upon my face. It had only been a dream but felt so real, I had cried while sleeping. Something I rarely did, one of those things I told myself I 'd never do. Yet I was here crying for the past not knowing what the future held.

*The pounding repeated itself. *

"I'm coming, hold on" Shouting rather irritated that the first night I was here someone would interrupt me from my thoughts as well as sleep.

The attached bathroom seemed to come in handy, I went in to adjust my makeup in the mirror. Never did I once realize how stunning I looked, it seemed as if my self-absorption in thought had made me forget that I was rather beautiful when effort was taken. Once everything was fixed, I proceeded to open the door.

In front of me stood Trunks gazing at me in astonishment. I knew what he was thinking or had a clue. But what exactly did he want? I really didn't wish to find out, there was something mischievous about his eyes I didn't like as he looked at me.

* * *

Thanks so much, I'll post the next chapter up soon!!!


	7. Chapter 7: A Nightmare

A/N: I don't own the characters, and as always thanks for your support and continual subscriptions. Please R&R thanks so much!!

"Would you like something from me?" I stated blatantly. I'm rather an impatient person not fond of people interrupting my sleep or my thoughts.

"I just thought it would be nice to show you around the castle, since you will be here for a long while." He seemed to fidget as he looked at me.

* * *

Trunks POV

She seemed to be scowling at me, was it so hard for me to make some effort to be nice. When Pan had opened the door her hair was a mess, scattered all around her face framing her cheekbones perfectly. I find it awkward how beautiful one woman can be without truly trying. Since the women I did have relations with tried so extremely hard. Her lips parted as she spoke her thoughts, the next thing for me was rather unexpected though and I returned back to reality.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!! I would rather rot in hell then allow for you to think that your bit of kindness would even suppress my feelings of anger." She slammed her door in my face and I was left speechless.

Son Pan, Pan Son, Son Pan, why does this name sound so familiar? I hesitated to leave the front of her door. As a man I didn't want to be humiliated in my own castle but I was pretty sure she wouldn't want to see me. Since now instead of her having control of who she could be with, someone else had chosen for her.

It wasn't as if I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, couldn't get any woman that I wanted. It was more the matter of the fact that even if the kingdom knew me as a soldier, and prince that in fact I had feelings. At the moment they were probably lustful, and I knew that I would have to claim her by tonight or one of the other sayains would try and claim her as there own. After all it was mating season, and at the moment I couldn't take a the risk of someone else claiming her. If she didn't love me now, I am hoping to win her over later.

So I knocked once more hoping that she would emerge and allow for me to take her around the castle. But if she didn't I would force her to come with me regardless of her objections. This was something I must do, it was necessary for me to get her to the my bedroom tonight and claim my rightful property. I bet no one told her that when she came to Vegeta Sei she would become Queen so quickly, but everyone knew of her. Thus I must claim her since that is after all why she was brought here to produce a strong heir to the throne.

I heard pounding on the door once again. Loud pounding beckoning me out of my cozy bed. Was he not going to accept the fact that I hated his guts? Would he not leave me alone in peace? Grabbing the closest pillow, I pressed it on top of my head to try and void out the sound.

The next thing was certainly unexpected, as a click was heard and footsteps approached the bed. That bastard had opened my door, invading my privacy! How dare he think he could just come inside without any permission? But he had and at the edge of my bed stood the lavender haired prince, tapping his foot impatiently demanding the attention he felt he was due. I didn't want to look at him so I just pretended to sleep.

Was she seriously going to pretend as if she were sleeping? Cause it was obvious that she wasn't. How many people sleep on their face pushed up against a pillow while another one sits a top their head? So I shook her and gave her my demands, I really wanted to get to know Pan Son if she was supposed to produce my heirs to the throne.

"Are you going to get up? Or will I have to drag you out of your bed in order for you to comply with your Prince's orders?" He looked down at me with a mischievous smile.

She looked up at me with eyes of rage and hatred. It was somewhat frightening that such a woman of her stature could hold such a fire within her. Honestly I believe any man would have been excited a bit to tame such a fire.

"Who do you think you are? You don't own me! I am my own person. Able to think for myself what I would like to do and not do."

"On the contrary my dear, remember my parents bought you as a gift for me?"

Her ki flared up as I let those foolishly calculated words flow out of my mouth. In an instant she had leaped towards me placing her hands around my neck in an effort to strangle me. A look of anger and rage filled the aura that surrounded her. It was like we were sparring but in her room. She kicked, punched and jabbed as I easily blocked each of her attempts. Finally Pan started to throw ki blasts at me, trying to get me out of her vicinity.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU JUST COULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE I ASKED? Since your all high and mighty you thought it good to press some buttons of mine? NO ONE MESSES WITH PAN SON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT UNSCATHED!!!

If I had known that this woman had such a hot temper I would've left her alone. But being as stubborn as my mother as well as being a hospitable person I believed that the best thing would've been to try and be overwhelmingly nice the first day at least. Even though I normally wasn't the nicest person you would encounter. I was never called a womanizer but I always got what I wanted and I knew she was the one I had been waiting for, for the past 28 years of my life. She was making it a bit more difficult then I thought to be nice to her, we were basically fighting within the first few hours that she had arrived.

I knew my mother would kill me if she came back the next morning and her room was destroyed but how else could I knock Pan out without using any attack on her? I continued to block her efforts while slowly easing my way out the door. Normally I wouldn't run away from a fight but I didn't want to hurt her at the moment since I wasn't ready to inflict the type of bodily damage one inflicts while sparring. At this moment she was just filled with rage, her fighting was sloppy, meaning I could have easily stopped her efforts but I felt I should be nobler. Thus I left since after all I had been a dick and brought up the topic of my ownership over her. She seemed like a predictable type, I was pretty sure that she would come after me and then rage would fill me and a sudden longing that was uncontrollable. I had to have her whether or not she wanted me or not. That had been the plan all along was to get her to come with me, tour the castle and lead her to my bedroom. But she had denied, setting my hormones on fire.

He had run away. How pathetic, he believes that he can just say those things and run away from me? After he had left for several minutes I decided to locate his ki , hoping to pull a sneak attack. I found him rounding a corner and thought it would be the perfect opportunity. Therefore I snuck out of my room crept up behind him and with all of my force I slammed my fists down onto his cranium. He crumpled to the floor, as the hit left him unconscious.

I guess I'll just sneak back to my room, or so I thought. The "unconscious" prince was not unconscious at all. In fact he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground, what a spectacle we probably were laying on the floor in opposite directions.

"You really thought you could bring me down with one hit?" malice emanated throughout his voice.

"Yeah pretty much thought I could but I guess not."

"Well you were damn wrong about that Miss Son."

" Could you just leave me alone? I really don't appreciate you barging into my room, I don't want you, if I had a choice whether or not to die or be in your presence I think I'd choose the later."

"Why do you have such bitter hatred for me? If anyone wouldn't you blame your own mother for setting you up in such an arrangement, honestly?"

We were still on the floor not facing each other as each one spoke there mind. I slowly got up but was suddenly pulled back down to the ground. I quickly reacted shifting my leg over to the side lifting myself up once more just to come crashing back down to the ground.

"Don't try and go anywhere cause I'm telling you now that you won't succeed." Through his tone I imagined he was smirking through his teeth with every single word he had said.

Great I was pretty much pinned to the floor next to the person I despised the most. But he left himself vulnerable I turned around onto my side thrust my hand where his groin was, got up quickly and ran to the room as fast as possible.

It had worked perfectly, I wasn't too scared of the consequences. Unbeknownst to me this didn't enrage him but may have sexually enticed him, which wasn't good on my part. I didn't know to much about sayain culture but at the moment the moon was out, and most of the men were in heat to find a mate and claim them as there own.

I had just put fuel onto the fire to what would be a rather disturbing night for myself. Pan Son was no longer her own person she belonged to someone, that person being the Prince of Vegeta Sei, the one with the lavender hair most swooned for, better yet the man standing in front of me, Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

He had barged into my door, pinned me down to the bed and proceed to try and undress me. When I struggled he powered up, the weight of his chest upon mine was heavy, which made it hard for me to move. I resisted for two hours or more trying to save what was left of myself, all of this because I didn't want to go tour the castle. I screamed but no one came it seemed as if the castle was part of his big scheme. He seemed to collapse his body on top of mine adding more pressure to my already weakening demeanor. As he pushed his body on mine he began stroking my hair, and caressing my neck with his soft lips.

He was all bloodied up from the last two hours of my struggling and all that he could show for it was a nearly topless woman. But something happened rather unexpected for me it was as if I was having flashbacks of being with him. It was as if I had felt him caress me this way before but in that moment I had loved it. In my sudden trance like state I remembered memories that seemed not of my own. In these memories I was in love with him, the prince in these memories was not trying to rape me. Since we were both willingly giving in to temptation. I awoke from my sudden trance, hoping to fight him off with everything I had.

Three hours later and all my ki blasts, spikes of energy, fighting, fidgeting, scratching, clawing, and kicking had resulted in nothing. Trunks had gotten me down to my undergarments I lay underneath him a distraught mess in my bra and panties. For the first time in my life I felt helpless and vulnerable, he didn't know me, along with the fact that I didn't love him. He was going to take the last thing I truly had that was mine. Tears flowed freely down my face, in my mind for some reason I felt like in a previous life he would have brushed them away. Although as I looked at him his only intention was on claiming his prize as I looked into those azure blue eyes of his. After much resistance I gave up after the fourth hour.

He caressed my body, completely undressed me and took what he felt was truly his. I had to remember that I was a sex slave, not just a typical slave. I cried in agony as he bit down upon my neck to claim his prize, and then he left me crying in a puddle of my own blood that had engulfed the bed. I wept as my pride had been taken , never again would I cross his path. He had basically told me through one of the harshest ways that he was my master and I was his property. I couldn't place any of my these memories they seemed absurd nonsense, I had fueled my own nightmare by trying to state my dominance in a place where I had no status. He had put me back in my place as that of a slave, as the one to produce the next great heir to the throne. Everyone on Vegeta Sei would know the moment I stepped into any marketplace that I was his. He had not only rapped me he had claimed me as his mate.

A/N: Sorry but it is essential that Trunks is somewhat of a bad guy, I've planned a lot of twists and turns in this story hope you enjoy it. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Again please R & R. Thanks for all your support.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

A/N: I don't own DBZ/GT cause if I did I would probably be rich. Anyways another update for all you readers hope you like, enjoy!!!

I crumpled onto the floor, watching him with anger in my eyes. Hoping it would burn a hole through his chest. He pulled his pants, put on his shirt and walked out the door as if nothing had occurred. Please tell me this is a dream. All that covered my body was the sheet I held in between my breasts. Guilt, Shame, as well as the feeling of exposure washed over my body. My body wouldn't allow me to move, covered in my own filth. Tears dropped from my eyes onto the floor. I sobbed profusely trying to keep my voice muffled in the sheets so no one would come to investigate my pain and torment. I quickly fell asleep on the floor curled up in the fetal position. Thoughts of him invaded my much-needed slumber, causing me to relive the nightmare all over again. This time it was different though, it wasn't about what just previously occurred but it seemed more like a memory then a dream.

I was sitting on the porch of my house waiting for someone to arrive. There wasn't a cloud in sight just the sun glaring down on my ivory skin. As I was gazing out at my surroundings I stood up to adjust my jeans as well as the silky green blouse I wore. Going back into the house my mother greeted me with a smile and proceeded to start a conversation.

"Why are you all dressed up? You have a hot date tonight?" her eyes lit up as she looked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah if Trunks is a hot date, I guess I do have a hot date then."

"I know you love that man, there is no way of denying it Pan. Your blushing and I know you don't blush for just any guy."

"He's 14 years older then me, I can't be with him. I don't think that he would even think about me more then a little sister." I looked out the window again wondering what was taking so long. A few minutes later the phone rang. I picked up the phone already knowing who it was.

"Hello, Son Residence" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Pan" A husky voice said on the other line

I knew this would happen, he always bails out on me no matter how early we made plans.

"Don't say anything Trunks, I understand. Just please don't bail on me next time!! You Promise right, pinky and all?"

"Yes Pan, I'm so sorry I just have so much…

"Stop it, I got it you're a CEO it's fine. I think I at least get to kick your ass in the gravity room tomorrow morning, bright and early. Right?"

"Yea." He chuckled on the other line. I envisioned him leaning back in his chair smirking.

" Well see you tomorrow morning then!!"

"Alright Pan-Chan but I'm not going down so easily and you better not go easy on me!"

"Have I ever?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No you haven't but just letting you know, well I got to go before my mom starts to bitch at me about how much I've been slacking off."

"K, bye"

I hung up the phone, slumping to the floor. Another canceled date, he must really not like me. But last week was so good, I thought I was getting somewhere.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a field full of flowers. It was slightly cloudy with the sun peaking out ever so often. A breeze filled the air with the crisp smell of salt water. For some reason I was running, tears flowing down my face. Someone was following me but it was just a blur. There was no face, but I was running away from it for some reason. I suddenly awoke as coldness swept over me as reality struck reminding me I was on the floor. Looking around I analyzed my surroundings. I was still naked wrapped up in a sheet on the cold concrete floor.

The bed comforter had fallen beside the bed, the sheet on the bed was covered in my blood. I looked around disoriented, trying to push my body up. How had I gotten here? All I remembered prior to me falling asleep was that I had been sobbing. I suppose I had fallen off the bed while sobbing. My body though had never felt so weak even my desperation to arise led to a failed attempt resulting in me toppling to the floor. I was shaken, placing my arm down by my side to attempt one last time resulted in the previous instances of me falling back onto the freezing floor.

Somehow between arriving at the castle and the Prince taking my virginity had made me loose my nerves as well as edge for the day. I guess for any woman one would be shaken after being raped 72 hours after arrival in a new residence along with the fact of the matter that it was my first time. If my mother could've seen me laying on the cold concrete floor deflowered by the Prince she probably would not give a damn since she sold me! This refueled my anger, possibly giving me a small amount of strength but still not enough to pull myself up. It wasn't that I couldn't, the events of the last 72 hours had shaken me. I wasn't just shaken but my body had stiffened in some way from the persistent stress of not just the 72 hours in the palace but also my attempted escape to Dende's lookout.

Still covered in filth, in his filth disgusted me. His scent engulfed my body, even in my fetal attempts I knew that it was vital to my well being that I bathe in the hottest scorching water to get the smell off. But how would this be possible when my body would not allow me to? Also what did those weird dreams mean? For my body longed to rinse off the filth and my mind needed the warmth of the water to help ease my thoughts into something comprehendible. Thus I dragged my frail body towards the bathtub. It hadn't been too long before a knock was heard upon my door, I was almost in the bathroom. Someone had bum rushed into my room, the Prince had not locked it this morning once he left. Instant fear arose, chills went down my spine in fear of the predator coming back to finish its pray. My head turned slowly towards the figure standing behind me. Midnight blue met blue, almost towards my destination yet so far away.

A/N: Please review!! I'm trying to update at least once a week since summer is about to come and as always thanks for the support!!!!


	9. Chapter 9:Fleeing

A/N: Sorry I've been preoccupied with life so much to the point that I stopped writing for a long period of time. Anyways I think I should probably finished what I started since this has been an idea I've had for quiet some time just never ever finished the thought process. Sorry for the delay I'll try to update sooner!

I lay naked on the floor covered in only a transparent sheet, as I stared into those midnight blue eyes a sense of relief washed over my body. In front of me stood an ivory skinned girl with long trestles of blue hair. The epitome of beauty was Bra, she was a younger version of her mother. She stared at me in utter shock, as if this is something that she hadn't expected the first night I was there. I hadn't even expected it. My face felt wet, it had never felt wet before. I've never felt so weak was I crying in front of the princess?

She proceeded to help me up off the floor and to the bathtub. I almost fell back down not from actual weakness but from the emotional stress I had just been through.

"Please don't say anything, I already know what your probably thinking" I almost whispered

"Pan I'm so sorry this happened to you, I haven't even formally met you yet. It's my fault I barged in, I thought I heard something earlier coming from your room, I guess now I know. I promise I won't say anything to anyone." She tried to form a smile as a way to comfort me, but it didn't really work.

"I don't need you to try and be my friend, it's okay I can take care of myself. People will know regardless of what you say to them."

"Just let me help you." She almost pleaded. I didn't want to take any help from anyone. I was emotionally damaged I just wanted my bath, time alone to cry for the third time in my life and to think of a way out of here.

"Please let me be." By this time I was already in the bathtub thanks to her help I just wanted to sulk.

"Alright." She left my room hastily taking with her my sheets stained in my blood.

For some reason I felt as if there might be something in it for her, no one has ever been so overtly nice to me for no reason unless they've wanted something from me. I put bubbles in the tub and laid my sore body in it for about an hour until my skin was prunny. My heart hurt, it's like a stabbing in your chest. The feeling of a broken heart that could possibly never be mended, I wanted someone to take me away from the pain. Someone to let me know that I had other days to look forward too, days that were my own and not owned by someone else's riches. I just wanted my freedom back, the cool breeze in my hair as I flew through the sky, the childish joys of having a crush on someone, and to be with my father doing father-daughter type events.

The war had ruined everything I had known. Why are people so fucking greedy? Everyone feels like they need more than what they have, that they need to claim commodities in this world to be accepted. Could being raped ever lead to anything other then hatred, fear, and hurt? What was he honestly thinking? I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for his father's greed. I'd be home with my mother, father, grandfather, uncle, and everyone I hold near and dear to my heart.

Not in some bathtub washing the filth of some slime of the earth away. Not in a castle like a damsel waiting for her knight and shinning armor. No fairytale would occur here, no miracle, no special bond with a man who did nothing but cause me pain. How could I? How would I ever forget? Maybe I should play his game, make him feel the type of hurt I feel at this very moment…but games lead to more hurt. Since sometimes getting revenge backfires and all you're left with is yourself to blame.

I wanted my revenge, I just really don't want to pay the price in case it backfired. Like I once stated before, you're the only one to blame when your plans go wrong. I'd play his game make him fall in love with me in every single way and then just like that break his cold hearted heart. He had no heart after what he had done to me, he hadn't thought about me only himself.

No one can control your heart. Especially that of a sayains, either you both loved each other mutually or you didn't, causing tremendous pain to the one being denied this love. That's what I wanted him to feel unbearable pain. Pain worse then the kind I felt last night. Cause there is no pain worse then that of rejection, since it tortures your very soul, the very essence that makes you you. It makes you unhealthy, keeps you yearning, eats away at your very essence. Love can be very powerful, it drives even the most sane people insane.

I drifted off into a slight slumber while in the tub. The dream I was having was intense. In front of me stood Trunks, a kinder Trunks I suppose. He gazed into my eyes lovingly as he stroked my hair behind my ears. The stars were out and it was another night of stargazing. He always took me out to look at the stars when something was bothering him.

"Hey Trunks?"

"Yes Pan", he gave me a slight gaze in my direction.

"Why do you always bring me out here, is there something wrong again?" I asked wondering why I was always his personal psychologist.

"No, its just Maroon she stresses me out so much. I really don't know what to do with her. She's always making me question her, shouldn't it be the other way around? That's what I would've thought, I being the most eligible bachelor yet she is always making me worry that she might be leaving me."

"Trunks what does your heart tell you? I tell you the same thing over and over again but it doesn't matter Trunks." I stood up, I can't take this anymore why does he love her so damn much why can't he love me?

I took off into the night sky, tears flowing steadily down my face as the wind dried them up. Going to the only place that provided comfort for me, he never came after me every time I left. I think he felt the tension, felt the anger and resentment. Another night alone on the roof to cry my little heart out, to love but never be loved.

I felt arms around me pulling me up out of the water. My body had been slowly slipping inch by inch into the bubble filled water. It hadn't occurred to me that I was still in the bathtub. When I turned around I saw the face of the enemy. Trunks stood in his sayain armor smirking down at my naked body.

"Don't look at me, or touch me…" I spat in his face.

"I just saved your life you should be thankful to your master." His face twisted into the same evil looking smile his father possessed.

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" I screamed it at the top of my lungs hoping he would leave me in peace. He had broken me in one night. My body was shaking, my heart was pounding, the blood was turning my face red from my outrage.

" I own you bitch, I'm your master I can do whatever the hell I want. If that means that I want to stay here and look at you all night I can, if I want to take you I can." He said it with such bitterness, his heart was cold it sent a chill through my spine.

"I don't care what you are, get out of my room. Your not welcome here!" I didn't care if I stood naked in front of him, I just wanted him out. Out of my room and out of my life forever. He smirked at me, a lustful smirk one with evil motives behind it. I threw on some clothes that Bra had laid out for me prior in a hurry and ran ran away as fast as I could. There was no plan I just had to get the fuck out of here, forget about my plan for revenge. I broke the first window closest to me, broke it and flew out. No regrets, no family, nobody but myself to take care of. Blood streamed down my arm from me shattering the glass window. I couldn't go through with this plan there was so much hatred, so much strong distaste in my mouth for this man of ill repute.


	10. Chapter 10: Kisses?

A/N: Super busy with school will try and update once a week cause this seems to be therapeutic for me in my free time of course. Anyways enough about me on to the next chapter!

I flew as far as I could with the little amount of energy I had left. I collapsed on the outskirts of a forest. In my head I knew there was no possible escape out of Vegeta Sei. Just to breathe the air of freedom for even a little while was reassuring to me, that there was some hope. Before I knew it I had drifted into a slumber. Body fatigued, eyelids dropping, heart rate pounding, sleep engulfing me in yet another mysterious dream.

"PAN SON, ITS TIME TO GET UP" my mother had this tendency of yelling at the top of her lungs at around 6 in the morning in order to wake me up for school.

"I'm not going to school, I'm embarrassed. I'd rather die then go to school!" I shouted back even though my demeanor was weak.

"You young lady are going to school whether I have to drag your ass down the stairs or not! You may be stronger then me but there is no wrath like that of your mother to power me into getting what I want and you are going to school! You understand me young lady?"

It was going to be one of those mornings. I had already angered my mother, this wasn't the first time maybe the third or fourth time I'd done it this year. So I lazily got out of bed, went into the bathroom and started the shower so the water would heat up to the right temperature that I always liked. While the water heated up I decided to lay out some clothes just to look somewhat decent, my efforts on trying to be girly had failed to bring me a resolution to my torn heart. Guys just gawked at me when I went to Satan High School so that was a no go.

It was common procedure for him to pick me up around 7:30 am, since my mother was busy taking care of things around the house as well as organizing events for the Briefs. I didn't want to see him today, I'd rather die of pure embarrassment then see him. Last night when I was at my usual thinking spot he landed next to me. I supposed something had been bothering him as well.

"Pan" he whispered softly as the wind blew traces of his musky scent towards me.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" I glanced to see his glistening lavender hair swaying back and forth in the wind. He was so handsome, the light of the moon graced every perfect feature of his face.

" I need to talk to you…I'm having doubts about Maroon."

"What's new? You're always having doubts about her. If you loved her you wouldn't doubt her so much."

This is all he wanted to talk to me about lately. Maroon this Maroon that…she's a fucking moron to not appreciate what she has. When a woman has everything it seems our human instinct is to want more. For me all I wanted was him for as long as I could remember, but his heart belonged to another. I hadn't noticed that I was leaning in closer and closer towards him, until I fell flat on my face right into his lap.

"I'm sorry, I must be getting really tired. I think it's time for me to go!" I stumbled as he murmured my name.

"Pan it's alright please I need you" this was the last thing I heard before I shut my window, and collapsed on the bed. For the next hour I murmured profanities into my pillow, punched my bed as lightly as possible and kept asking myself why I was so vulnerable. Unbeknownst to me he had been waiting for me to stop throwing my childish tantrum.

"Pan I'm sorry to barge in on you when you are venting but I really need you!" How embarrassing, he had been watching me for an hour act like a fool over what? Over him of course, this is ridiculous. A large blush engulfed my entire face, my face must have been super red by the time I looked into his cerulean eyes.

"What is it Trunks?" I gave out a long sigh and looked down at the floor ashamed at the previous behavior I had just displayed.

"Could I stay here until the morning to just talk with you? You've always been my best friend, Pan. I just would like to talk to someone who understands me. Just listen to me I promise I'll make it up to you some day!" He smirked at me, and I caved as usual.

"What can I help you with Trunks? We do this once a week, doesn't it get tiring for you? You vent about Maroon I tell you the same things I've always told you, you keep talking about her. Blah blah blah….i'm tired of hearing about her. I get it I get it you love her…" It didn't mean to come out so harsh but I assumed it had. Trunks brushed his lavender hair back from his face and glared at me.

"Pan it's not about Maroon." The scowl on his face disappeared and he just laughed at me.

"Really?" I looked slightly puzzled and giggled a bit at how absurd everything sounded.

" I wanted to talk about a bunch of other things…come on Pan there is more substance to me then you think I promise." He was still chuckling.

"That's what I love about you." Trunks kissed my check…somewhere between that kiss on the check and some place in my brain I thought it wise to turn my check to where my lips faced him. The second time he went in to kiss my check he unknowingly kissed me. It felt amazing just a small peck, or so I had thought. He had deepened the kiss, all I could do was comply and return his kisses back. It honestly felt really good for me. Lips on lips, check to check, I ran my fingers along the side of his face, and he reciprocated, but then my brain snapped back to reality.

"Trunks, I'm sorry I can't….I won't ruin….i don't want to be a homewrecker….i don't want to be…." I couldn't speak correctly, I kept stuttering, blushing, and looking down at the cold wooden floor.

"I'm really sorry Pan I put you in this type of situation…I should leave." The look on his face as he pushed my window gently to the side was that of shame and I saw a sense of shock in his eyes as well.

My dream faded and I awoke to someone shaking me violently. Where was I and why was he shaking me. Reality set in and I realized the man who stood in front of me, the man I loathed had found me once again. He flung me over his shoulder, I stopped resisting for I knew I no longer had anymore strength to do so. A means to an ends that's what I'd be until I was on my death bed. I had no more freedom, no more dignity, no more SON PAN. Property of Vegeta Sei, property of Trunks Vegeta Briefs, no longer my own individual person, a possession, someone objectified, someone gossiped about, women would laugh at me, and men would harass me. For nothing mattered anymore, another day another numbness another lesson…never

to be free of my own will again.


End file.
